This invention refers to structures for receiving and storing spent fuel elements derived from nuclear plants, which structures comprise a plurality of chambers for the fuel elements.
The German "Offenlegungsschrift" DT-OS No. 2723849 describes one of these storage structures. In this storage structure the wall separating one chamber from a plurality of other chambers is formed by four strips of sheet metal, which form two mirror-like pairs of strips, the sheet metal strips of each pair being arranged in parallel relation.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a more cost-effective structure than that which is described above, which meets the requirement of equal and safe spacing between the fuel elements which are stored therein.